The invention relates to battery powered electrical equipment, and in particular the invention is concerned with a battery compartment for a battery powered electrical device that accommodates different types of batteries having different exterior dimensions. Conventional portable electrical or electronic devices such as night vision goggles, camera flashes, tape recorders, games and computers are typically powered by standard dry cell batteries, such as alkaline type battery cells of standard dimensions.
It has been a limitation of many conventional battery compartments of portable electrical devices in general, that a particular battery compartment could accommodate a battery or batteries of one particular size. It would therefore be desirable in a great number of portable devices for a battery compartment to be configured for receiving batteries of multiple sizes. In this way, a user could populate the portable electrical device with a wider variety of batteries.